fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Imperial Revolutionary Guardian
Kingdom Imperial Revolutionary Guardian & Destroyer Neo Sailor Moon Solar Extraterrestrial, Cybernetic, Spiritual & Supernatural DxD Maximum Trinity Storm: Awakening of The True Successors & Rise of The New Millennium For All Realms In Existence is a fan fictional story. This is deconstruction & reconstruction of The Sailor Moon anime with the additions of excessive violence and more humor. The Sun Soldiers & The Neo Soldiers are the rulers of The Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom before The Fall. The Sun Soldiers and The Neo Soldiers are the sole survivors of The Fall of The Silver Millennium. The Sailor Team have many allies in this story. There are also additions the Sailor Soldier uniform and the new levels of power like The Valkyrie level Sailor Soldier, The Monarch level Sailor Soldier, The Warlord level Sailor Soldier & The Campione level Sailor Soldier. The canon Sailor Scouts are nobles of their planets, they became The Dark Scouts and the cause of The Fall of The Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom. Symbiosis Sailor Team Main Members & Maximus Generals *''Serena Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Moon & Bolshack Raid Maximus'' *''Kelly Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sun & Eclipse Blade Maximus'' *''Miranda Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solar & Dusk Blitz Maximus'' *''Ellie Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sol & Dawn Blaze Maximus'' *''Jasmine Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solaris & Blaze Luna Maximus'' *''Rhiannon Maaka / Neo Sailor Earth & War Jackhammer Maximus'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercxury & Blizzard Storm Maxmius'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars & Fire Blast Maximus'' *''Janelle Coughlan Neo Sailor Jupiter & Jolt Breaker Maximus'' *''Marisol De Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus & Metal Gear Maximus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus & Air Raider Maximus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune & Tidal Rush Maximus'' *''Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto & Time Blade Maximus'' *''Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn & Spirit Blade Maximus'' *''Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis & Dark Blitz Maximus'' *''Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon & Rainbow Fire Maximus'' *''Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula & Black Hole Maximus'' *''Suguha Kirigaya / Neo Sailor Celestial & Holy Charge Maximus'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai & Leaf Blade Maximus'' *''Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke & Impact Storm Maximus'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Angel & Heaven Chain Maximus'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil & Hell Fire Maximus'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel & Black Halo Maximus'' *''Kikyo Kyuri / Neo Sailor Andromeda & Galaxy Blitz Maximus'' *''Sango Kasasumori / Neo Sailor Star Cluster & Phantom Star Maximus'' *''Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis & Tsunami Pulse Maximus'' *''Rachel Astaria / Neo Sailor Red Giant & Explosion Storm Maximus'' *''Satelllizer L. Bridget / Neo Sailor Genesis & Divinty Blade Maximus'' *''Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron & Cyber Gear Maximus'' Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Mittelt'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Lilianne Rose Hinsoma'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Grayfia Mammon'' *''Shinji Satan'' *''Serafall Diablous'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons Supreme King Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vampires Aztec Celtic Irish Shinto Egyptian Youkai Magicians Ayakashi Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard *''Ichibe Hyosube'' *''Senjumaru Shutara'' *''Kirio Hikifune'' *''Tenjiro Kirinji'' *''Oetsu Nimaya'' 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Sui-Feng'' *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Kyoraku'' *''Yoshino Kasumioji'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Mayuri Kurotsuchi'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Matsunami Yamamoto'' Loonatics Time Space Administration Bureau Mages *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testarossa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' Battle Brawlers Main Members *''Dan Kuso & Drago'' *''Runo Misaki & Tigrerra'' *''Marucho Marukura & Preyas'' *''Julie Makimoto & Gorem'' *''Shun Kazami & Skyress'' *''Alice Gehabich & Hydranoid'' Holy Knights Digi Destined Original Members / Head Generals *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon, Gaurdamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, WarlordVikemon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon, KingSeraphimon holy Lord Mode'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **'' Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, EmpressMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon, QueenOphanimon Holy Lady Mode'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Exaclibur Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PrincessMinervamon / EmpressMervamon, EmpressMervamon Medusa Mode'' *''Sam ichiouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, SavageDinotigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Savior Mode, DivineCherubimon, DivineCherubimon Holy Ghost Mode'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Grand Shougun Mode'' *''Annie Hasaegawa & Impmon'' **''IceDevimon, SkullSatomon, Beelzemon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, CieloBeelzemon, CieloBeelzemon Twilight Blast Mode'' *''Yagami Kimura & Dorumon'' **''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, KingAlphamon, KingAlphamon Holy Warlord Mode, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Ouryuken, MagisterAlphamon, MagisterAlphamon Divine Asura Mode, MagisterAlphamon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius Ouryuken'' *''Akane Harno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CelestialGaogamon, CelestialGaogamon Divine Faith Mode'' *''Haiku Kakabishimoto & Ryudamon'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, LordOwryumon, LordOwryumon Holy Dragon God Mode, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Ouryuken, ShougunOwryumon, ShougunOwryumon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius, MagizterAlpahmon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius Ouryuken'' *''Brianna Makimoto & Ogremon'' **''Etemon, KingEtemon, BuhhdaEtemon, BuddhaEtemon Monkey King Mode, SageEtemon, SageEtemon Wise Money King Mode'' *''Yusuke Kisaragi & Wizardmon'' **''Mysticemon, Dynasmon, BloshackDynasmon, BolshackDynasmon Dragon King God Emperor Transcendent Grand Mobius Mode, BolshackDynasmon Transcendent Supreme Dragon King God Emperor Grand Imperialist Mode'' *''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, SolarApollomon & LunarDianamon, BlazeApollomon & LuminoDianmon, Olympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon Balance Mode.'' *''Edmund Shikinami & Dobermon'' **''Cerberumon, Anubismon / Plutomon, PharaohAnubismon / ChronoPlutomon, PharaohAnubismon Divine God Mode / ChronoPlutomon Time God Mode'' *''Lucy Suzumebachi & Skymomon'' **''SkyYetimon, WildAngemon, Spiritmon, WildSpiritmon, WildSpiritmon Holy Beast Goddess Mode, SavageSpiritmon, SavageSpiritmon Transcendent Holy Beast God Empress Revolutionary Mode'' *''Adam Kasasumori & Kaiyomon'' **''Terrordactmon, Anycylbactylmon, Fantasiomon, KingFantasiomon, KingFantasiomon Dragon God Emperor Mode, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiummon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Jazmine Kasasumori & Mikemon'' **''Beastmon, Laylamon, QueenLaylamon, QueenLaylamon Holy Redemption Mode, MonarchLaylamon, MonarchLaylamon Holy Twlight Mode'' Pandora Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots The 9 Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Avengers Main Members *''Iron Man'' *''Captain America'' *''Hulk'' *''Thor'' *''Black Widow'' *''Hawkeye'' *''Falcon'' *''Ant Man'' *''Quake'' Justice League Founding Members *''Superman'' *''Batman'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Jonn J'ozz'' *''Green Lantern'' *''Flash'' *''Hawkgirl'' X-Men ThunderCats *''Lion-O'' *''Cheetara'' *''Tygra'' *''Panthro'' *''WileyKat'' *''WileyKat'' *''Pumyra'' *''Bengali'' *''Lynx-O'' Team Avatar Section 13 & The J Team Members Zodiac Masters Four Ships Alliance The Archangel The Minerva The Eternal Winx Club W.I.T.C.H. Legendary Deulists Juraian Empire / Juraian Royal Family Galaxy Police Devilukean Clan / Devilukean Empire Keyblade Order of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Head Masters *''Xehart Light'' Grand Masters *''Selena Licht'' *''Kiera Dunkelheit'' Keyblade Masters *''King Mickey Mouse'' *''Master Eraqus'' *''Master Yen Sid'' *''Master Aqua'' *''Master Fenrir'' *''Master Riku'' *''Master Sora'' Notes *Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Fabium, Grayfia, Katerea & Rougun are all Super Devils in this story. they possess their true forms and their full power forms. They are much more powerful than The Espadas. *The Sour Reaper Captains are much more powerful than they were in canon. Their power even surpasses The Espadas and The Stermritters. The Soul Reaper Captains are slightly overpowered *The 13 Court Guard Squads improved to 16 with the additions of 3 new divisions. *The Dark Scouts are the main antagonists of the story. They have command of The Arrancars. *Khaos Brigade are also The antagonists of this story. They are allies to The Dark Scouts. *This ia alternate retelling of Bleach combined with the storyline of this story with major additions to the story. *Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the oldest Soul Reapers in The Soul Society along with Head Captain Yamamoto & Captain Unohana. Ichigo gets the true Zangetsu. Ichigo is the captain of squad 5 and the one who helped Tenjiro taught Unohana the ways of healing after she renounced her killing ways. Ichigo founded The 13 Court Guard Squads with Yamamoto. *Aizen, Gin & Tosen weke killed by Ashley Brisette and she holloified The missing Captains and Leiutenants and turned them into Vizards. *Yoruichi returns to the Court Guard Squads and assumes position as Captain of Squad 14 and becoms co-supreme commander of The Stealth Force with Sui Feng. Kukaku becomes Captain of Squad 15 and Naruto heals up her arm with Kido. *Ichigo, Naruto & Yoshino assume the position as Captains of Squads 3, 5, & 9. *Tatsuki Arisawa is The Subsitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town. *Matsunami Yamamoto is the Daughter of Head Captain Geryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. She assumes The posiion as Head Captain after her father rwas killed by Ywach. *Yoshino Kasumioji is the older sister of Rurichiyo Kasumioji and head of The Kasumioji clan. She is the student of former Captain Kensei Muguruma and one of the Strongest & Most Beautiful Female Soul Reapers in The Soul Society. *Kazuki Shikimori is the son of The Biblical God and The New Leader of The Angel. Kazuki improved Heaven & The Church, he is known as The Strongest God alive a.k.a The GxG ( God of Gods ) ''after winning the Tournament of Gods. Kazuki is an Overpowered character in this story. *Naruto is one of the Strongest Soul Reapers in The Soul Society. Naruto was once the Leiutenant of Squad 2 under Yoruichi Shihoin until he was promoted to becoming a Captain of Squad 10 after defeating Tier Harribel and her fraccion. Naruto was then promoted to The position of Squad 3 Captain to fill the vanacy in the squad. Naruto is the sensei of Toshiro Hitsugaya just llike Yoruichi is to Sui-Feng. Naruto is The First Soul Reaper to wield 3 Zampakuto. Naruto is paired with Yoruichi, Kukaku, Sui-Feng, Yoshino, Lisa, Mastunami & Rangiku. **Naruto's Zampakuto: ''Karyuinmaru, Kazeryuinmaru & Rayuinmaru **Bankai: Daiguren KaryuinKazeryuinRairyuinmaru Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: True Queens Of The Sun Kingdom & Moon Kingdom--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Titan Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Black Lagoon Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Guyver Fan Fiction Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Loonatics Unleashed Fan Fictions Category:X-Men Evolution Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Neo Moon God Bakugan Masters / Legendary Infinity Celestial Deity Zodiac Aeon Guardian Storm Fan Fictions Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions